


Felicity Smoak as The Flu

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [53]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Smoak is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen wakes up to find Felicity Smoak with what turns out to be the flu. As it’s easily settled that she would stay at home his wish to stay and take care of her is counteracted by what Felicity knows makes him happy and a better man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak as The Flu

It was hot too hot.

“Felicity.”

Oliver felt Felicity’s body hot against his, and not in a good way.

“I’m awake.”

She sat up, startled and confused. But she had moved too fast.

“Oh God.” Her hands holding her head didn’t quite help with the dizziness.

Oliver pulled her to his embrace and kissed her forehead. No question about it Felicity had fever.

“Hon, you are burning up.”

Fighting the dizziness Felicity looked up to Oliver.

“No I can’t… I can’t be sick. Not today. I have a meeting.”

Since their return to Star City there was always a meeting. He knew how it was. He didn’t miss it, not one bit. But Felicity even if she did complain sometimes he knew but she loved it and she was good at it.

“You will have to postpone it, Felicity.”

“No. I’ll feel better after I get up and shower.”

She got out of bed and stood up but the dizziness turn to qualm and she had to run into the bathroom were she was just in time to reach the toilet before the vomit came to take control over her body.

When it was over she welcomed the cold from the damp towel Oliver was pressing on her forehead.

She sat back on the bathroom leaning on Oliver’s chest.

“I hate this.”

“You’ll feel better after a shower.”

They shower together as she was still in a dream like state, not quite feeling the ground under her feet.

As she dressed Oliver called the doctor.

“What’s the verdict?”

“There’s a weird flu going around Star City. You must have caught it.”

“Flu? I don’t get the flu. Ever.”

“Maybe you didn’t. Before when you only had meetings with computers, but now…”

Since she was CEO she had been interacting with people more then she ever did on her entire life.

“I need to go to the pharmacy.”

Felicity was sitting comfortable in front of the table, facing a full breakfast that she rather not eat. Maybe it was better if Oliver wasn’t there watching her eat or not eat.

“Go, I’ll be okay.”

“Eat”

Was Oliver’s last word before closing the door. As Felicity tried to eat as much as she could she found simple bread was the only thing her stomach didn’t refuse, simple bread didn’t make her want to vomit, everything liquid or with more flavor messed with her stomach. After struggling to eat the most she could Felicity took the phone and informed her assistant at Palmer Tech that she was sick and wasn’t able to go to work, she was terminating the call when she heard a sound at the door. Oliver was back.

The first thing he saw was all the food at the table.

“Felicity, you didn’t eat anything. You need to eat.”

“I tried to eat more but… I only could manage to stand the bread.”

Maybe with the medicine she would feel better. He took one pill from a box and a glass of water.

“Here take this.”

She took it.

“You have to take one of these every 8h.”

Felicity suddenly felt chill, like a sudden shot of cold down her spine.

“I’m cold.”

She moved to the couch wrapping herself on a blanket and lying down. Oliver sat beside her adjusting the blanket around her.

“Feeling better?”

Felicity smile.

“I’m good. Considering.”

Oliver smile back, kissing her forehead.

“Want me to call Palmer Tech?”

“I already did.”

She saw him pressing a button on the speed dial.

“Who are you calling?”

“Alex.”

Felicity took the phone from his hand and hung up. “Why?”

“You’re sick. I’m staying home. With you.”

“Today you have that big TV interview, Oliver.”

“But you’re sick, Felicity.”

“I have the flu, Oliver. I’ll be okay. You can’t miss that interview. It’s too important.”

“You are more important.”

Felicity wanted to pull him in to her embrace and kiss him until they were both too lost to remember the flu or the interview but the last thing she wanted was for Oliver to be sick as well.

“Did I told you I love you?”

“No.” Oliver smile.

“I love you, Oliver Queen.”

And because she did love him and she knew how important it was for him to help Star City she reassure him she was going to be okay.

“It’s just the flu, Oliver. And you got me the medicine I will be sure to take. It’s important that you get to do the interview. And remember I’m going to be right here watching it.”

Oliver wasn’t convinced but the interview was important and postponing it when it was a few hours away would be bad.

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’m sure.”

Oliver combed her hair with his fingers.

“Promise me you’ll keep you phone always at hand.”

“Promise.”

He couldn’t stop staring at her. He wanted to stay, there, with her, at home. Like they did before, before Thea and Laurel came to their door step.

Felicity could guess every thought in Oliver’s mind. She too wanted him to stay, they could cuddle on the couch all day, but it would be bad for his career and he was happy, so happy by doing this. She was amazed how being a politician suited Oliver, he was now a daylight “vigilante”, he had found is purpose in life. She would do pretty much anything for him to keep following his dream.

“I promise I’ll keep the phone close and I even promise to always pick up your call.”

Felicity pulled him to her just enough for their lips to touch softly.

“I’ll go get ready than.”

Half hour later after a series of recommendations and the information that there was food in the freezer. Oliver left.

Not more than a half hour later the phone started to ring.

“Hey I’m here.”

“Good.”

“Alex is upset because I was late.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“I forgot to tell you two things. First you should take the day to rest. Second, I love you too, Felicity Smoak.”

She laugh as he hang up. And this was just the beginning of a series of phone calls. Oliver kept calling not more than half hour apart, except when he was being interview; also Thea, Diggle, Lyla; Felicity even managed to talk to baby Sara by phone. And then there were calls from work, especially Curtis.

It was late in the afternoon when, finally, the phone took a break and the sleepiness came crawling with nothing to stop it from taking over.

  


Thea, Diggle and Laurel were getting ready for the night when Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket, again.

“Man, you were too distracted with that thing.”

“Felicity isn’t picking up.” she had promised him she would always pick up.

The entire team was suddenly almost as worried as Oliver.

“Go home, Ollie. Call us back as soon as you can.”

Oliver nodded and run home. The house was peaceful and was silent except for the low lulling TV babbling in the background. Felicity was exactly where he had left her that same morning. Her breathing soft and steady. She was peacefully asleep.

Oliver knelled right next to her, bringing his lips to lightly skimmer her forehead, Oliver found her forehead not much hotter then her own, the fever was under control he thought with relief. Felicity eyes flutter open.

“Hey.”

“Hey, sleepyhead. Feeling better?”

Felicity considered for a beat

“I think so. Loved the interview.”

“It had some hard parts.”

Felicity had listen to the questions about Laurel and Sara. It had pained her the interviewer brought that up. It was old news, and had no relevance to the needs of Star City.

“Which you handled wonderfully.”

While hearing the questions and answering them Oliver couldn’t help but think about Felicity, listening, watching. She knew about everything, of course, but hearing it on TV, out for everyone to know. He was a bit anxious about her reaction.

“How did you handle it?”

“You were worried about me?”

“Yes”

Oliver could be so insecure sometimes. Island traumas as she usually call it.

“It’s ancient history, Oliver. Dead and buried unlike me and you.”

Oliver kissed her this time a deep passionate kiss

“How lucky am I to have found you?”

He kissed her again. He missed her so much and all the time he had spent thinking she was sick and alone and not picking up the phone had him worried sick “Time to go to bed.”

He took her in his arms pulling her up, making her reach up fast to get her arms around his neck.

“You know I feel so much better now. And after sleeping so well this last hour or so I’m not in the mood to sleep.”

“Mmmm Then I guess we have to think of something else to do.”

“I guess so. Any ideas?”

He fell with her on to the bed.

“Only one idea really.”

“Only one is enough.”


End file.
